


Two Houses

by Elica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Teen Wolf Reverse Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elica/pseuds/Elica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eighteen years ago, a storm and an accident led to a mix-up at the hospital, leaving the Argents with a son and the Stilinskis with a daughter. Now, however, the truth will come out, from a most unlikely source."<br/>(Summary of blue_fjords' fanfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Houses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_fjords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_fjords/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Houses, Both Alike in Dignity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148100) by [blue_fjords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_fjords/pseuds/blue_fjords). 



> Art made for the Teen Wolf Reverse Bang!  
> And you can find blue_fjords fantastic ifc here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1148100


End file.
